


A Moonlit Catwalk

by JustKitsune



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, His happiness is a sweet little build up that blesses us after a storm, Jon is as good of a boy as he can be, Sean x some goddamn happiness, he adopts cats bc cats are the best thing in the world, he's soft for cats man, jon & sean live together bc jon wasn't crazy stupid when he turned Sean, jon is like platonically whipped for sean, may be OOC bc I want my babies to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKitsune/pseuds/JustKitsune
Summary: Sean adopts cats because he deserves them ft. Jon





	A Moonlit Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday exchange gift for SD for the Vampyr discord's first birthday!
> 
> I hope the gift is enjoyed and everything!
> 
> I apologize for my writing style. It isn't all the good due to my major concentration for writing being poetry, so writing this was a tad awkward. Regardless, it isn't too bad! 
> 
> Sean deserves all the happiness in the world. Periodt.

To say life is usually defined by a long, dreary path would be an entirely correct statement. For Sean, his life had indeed been long and quite dreary. It was a build up from things continually happening to him and sometimes he wondered about the divine plan. If this was God’s plan for him, surely the ending must be better, right?

As time went on, Sean realized life was getting better but in minute ways. Since his encounters with Dr. Reid, he was transformed in more ways than one. Life seemed to be looking up again. This was maybe because he had something to work towards - a purpose so to speak. Even with these goals in life, there was still something missing that left a weird emptiness inside him. For the life of him, Sean couldn’t figure out what was exactly wrong and he didn’t know if he would ever figure it out.

These kinds of thoughts always led to him walking around at night. Sean enjoyed the simple things. It helped ground him and remind him that his life doesn’t have to be complicated. Things like the vibrant color of flowers or the gentle patter of rain against the architecture always left him feeling better. However, there was neither rain nor flowers along his route of choice; just puddles that made pitiful, weeping sounds when his shoes interrupted its surface. It reminded him of his title as The Sad Saint.

To be honest, Sean wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going. It was just a calming stroll after all. Just a way to clear his mind. The moon reflected off of the puddles in a way that reminded him of a sad face. Maybe it was the stark, lonesome feeling of the color white or the unwavering consistency of the moon but it reminded him of himself.

He shook his head as a way to jumble his own thoughts. He couldn’t continue to think in such a way or he would never be able to change his ways. 

Sean was so caught up in his own mind that he didn’t notice small footsteps pattering against the ground. He really didn’t really notice anything until a small body pressed against his leg. The contact made him jump and his eyes shot down to see a cat. 

It was a large black cat that stared up at him with large green eyes that reminded him of those jewels no man could afford. The cat’s skin seemed stretched a bit like it had lost a large amount of weight. It brushed against his leg and those eyes begged for him to pay attention. Sean slowly reached down to pet the creature and its head strained up at the contact.

“Poor thing.” The quiet statement left his mouth before he could help it. The vulnerable, emerald eyes left him feeling a form of pity and the innate need to take care of the cat. 

His back began to screech in protest from being hunched over petting the cat. This led to a squat as the cat clung to him like a lifeline. It was another stray cat. However, this cat made him feel different with the need to bring it back with him. Though, he’s not sure the person he lived with would approve.

After a couple minutes of gentle scratches and fur clinging to the spaces between his fingers, a quiet meow reached his ears but it wasn’t from this cat. The cat itself perked up at the sound and turned to leave. Sean’s instinct told him to follow the cat so he did. 

The alley curved and revealed a small nook between two abandoned buildings. A small meow reached his ears again. It was not longer a quiet sound as it was right in front of him this time hidden behind a worn down crate. Sean ventured forward past the crate and let his eyes follow the sound. 

There were four kittens laying on the ground soaked to the bone from being near the drop of a roof that sends all rainwater down to the area below. Sean’s heart literally dropped at the sight. There was no debate about it, Sean was bringing these stray cats home. With that, he scooped up the kittens and hoped the apparent mother would follow. 

The mother did indeed follow them and kept close to Sean’s legs. The water from the kittens’ fur seeped through the fabric of his clothing and left itchy droplets of water along his skin that caused him to speed up. The building where he lived came into a view a few minutes later. Sean silently hoped the door was unlocked because his arms were full of wiggling kittens and didn’t want to put them down. 

Upon arriving, Sean used a free finger to pull at the door and it thankfully pulled open with resistance. He held the door open a few seconds longer to allow the other cat to slip in before it swung closed and a thud echoed off the walls. 

No one was home apparently. 

It was pretty dark inside besides one source of light near the desk that was rarely used. He glanced at the larger chair what was usually where bags were put since they lacked a lot of essentials and moved to put the kittens down on the chair. Each of the four kittens was gently placed down on the chair and the mother sat down next to one of the chair legs. They would be fine until he could find something to dry them off with. 

Sean rummaged through the small home and decided that starting the fireplace would probably be the best decision along with using his already damp shirt to soak up some of the water on the cats. He fumbled with the fireplace for a few minutes before it finally came to life with a small flare of heat and color. That was done. 

He stared at the growing fire for a few more seconds before he felt the itch from the wet fabric of his sleeves. Sean got up from the squat that he had taken on to mess with the fireplace and made his way over to his things. The wet shirt was pulled off and tossed in the direction of the cats to use the dryer parts to shake off the extra moisture while he looked through his belongings for another shirt. A black shirt was pulled out and over his head a few moments later. 

Sean made his way back over to the cats and dried them off to the best of his ability before moving them closer to the fire but he kept the curious kittens a safe distance away to avoid their fur getting singed. Curiosity killed the cat after all as Irish proverb and American newspapers stated.

Time had passed and the cats had become dry enough to pet them and start to keep their company comfortably. Sean had given up squatting on the ground a few minutes in and laid down against the cold floors. The cats saw this as an invitation to crawl all over him and that’s how it all happened. 

What happened? Sean felt the happiest he had been in a long time. He was apparently happiest with cats laying on his chest and crawling all over him while providing calming purrs and nudges. He may have fallen asleep like this but Sean would continue to pretend he didn’t.

He was jolted awake by the door closing in an abrupt thud and his eyes took a moment to focus on who had come in. There Jonathan Reid was standing over him with a smirk blessing his features. Sean moved from laying down to sitting up and the cats accommodated the movement. Of the cats, three of them had gotten up to sniff at Jonathan and figure out if he was a threat or not. They decided he wasn’t and pawed at his shoes for attention. 

“I found cats.” is what had left Sean’s mouth when Jonathan moved downward to pet the cats.

“Clearly, I suppose we’re keeping them?” Sean nodded at that. He wasn’t going to let them leave anytime soon. Jonathan jerked his head in a single nod at that sighed. “Alright.” He seemed to have submitted to his fate and moved to sit down on the ground. “Any names?”

“No, they just got here after all.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t name them, Sean. They’re your cats now.” Jonathan seemed to talk through a chuckle due to the absurdity of the situation and the fact he has cats now.

“I guess you’re right. Do you have any ideas then?” Sean wanted some input for this. He wasn’t always the best at naming things and the names not being completely ridiculous.

“Mmm…” Jonathan hummed to himself while he thought. He was given the opportunity to give input so why wouldn’t he? His smirk has transitioned into a genuine smile upon thinking of a name. “Harold for that one.” He gestured at the cat laying on Sean and nodded. “Yes, Harold.”

Sean’s head was thrown back in laughter at the suggestion. “No.” was what he got out through laughter. “I’m not naming my cat Harold.” was his next statement upon calming down.

“You asked for ideas.” Jonathan’s features had softened at Sean’s laughter and a little tension left his shoulders. A smile graced his face and his eyes lost some bit of awkward spark in them. He had never seen Sean so calm and seemingly happy before. “You seem happy.”

“It’s because I am.”

“That’s good then. I like when you’re happy.” Sean smiled in response to that.

“I like it as well. Do you have any name suggestions that aren’t Harold?”

“Why, of course I do. Just let me think.”

**Author's Note:**

> they definitely named a cat harold


End file.
